


To the dawn of the new day

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *突发的5V2D*第二人称车*5V穿越，没头没尾，无逻辑，流水账*矫情狗血警告⚠️*斜体字是心理描写





	To the dawn of the new day

你无法解释清楚这样的事情到底是怎么来的。

比如突如其来的人和战斗，被事外之物碰触心底的愤怒。你挥动手中的大剑，空间被割成一块一块，子弹被弹开，召唤出的冰冷剑体泛着蓝光蹭过你的脸颊削碎你的发梢，蓝色的，像是在你面前的人。你心乱如麻。你丢走的回忆被悉数翻腾出来摆在你的面前。最后你一败涂地，你摔在地上，剑被甩去很远，手心被贯穿的疼痛是这场战斗的终结。

屋子里突然就很安静了。你看着那块深黑的天花板，夜晚的事务所并没有点灯，你像是搁浅一样躺在地面上，双手被拉过了头顶牢牢地钉在地面上，钉住你的剑体让你头脑发晕，你想那一定是某种魔力。你突然觉得很疲惫，你已经不打算再反抗，你知道自己没有多少胜算。你觉得好笑又不可思议，你已经快忘了上一次你被击败是什么时候什么地点，或许是在那座高耸的塔顶，又或者是某个无人的岛屿。你想现在或许是杀死你最好的时机，有太多人太多恶魔想置你于死地。而你身上的胜利者似乎并不像你想象的那样想把你切碎了杀死。他只是俯下身来，把手伸进你被划破的衣服，脱去你的裤子，让你的一切包括最隐秘的部分都毫无保留地展露出来，然后用那一直都很冰凉的指尖安抚你紧绷的身子。

多么荒谬的事情。

胜利者，是啊，胜利者，又或许是一头连你都不知道的高等恶魔。他梳着整齐的银色头发；他的眉头永远是皱着的，你知道；他蓝黑色的大衣随着他俯下身的动作垂到你身侧的地板上。

你瞧着他，你想着怎么可能。这怎么可能呢？你的孪生哥哥早就已经被你杀死了。

这就像是一个完美无缺的幻觉，你知道有些恶魔能够通过改变自己的样貌来迷惑人心。但是这太过完美了。他太过完美了。连同那些在刚才厮斗中别无二致的招式，它们甚至比你记忆中来的更要强力，没有人可以像这样熟练的运用阎魔刀的，你知道。

你不禁用眼睛扫着他脸庞的每一个部分，你像是急切地想要否定或认定些什么东西，你变得期待又害怕。他并不完全像是你记忆中的模样，他的眼角长着细微的皱纹，轮廓变得比以往更加硬朗，他像是来自未来的某个地方。

你是什么啊（What are you.）

你在脑海里这么问着。

直到那冰冷的手指滑去你的腿根，它们安抚着探进你的体内，被入侵的感官搅断了你的思绪。你的肌肉在那一刻绷紧，穴肉被干涩地拉扯的疼痛混合着隐秘之处被开拓的不适。你很久没做过这些了，从那之后你不再与人有身体接触。

你拧紧眉毛，你的身体和精神都在本能地抗拒。你还无法确认他是谁，即使围绕你的一切都熟悉到让你胸口发闷。你想要做一些挣扎，而限制你行动的晕眩还没有过去。你颤抖着呼吸，你的身体被他的手指一寸寸地展开，它们像是要撬开你封闭起来的一切。你看起来一定很痛苦，所以他放缓了动作，即使那些强硬的开拓依然没有减慢。他凑下来亲吻你，而你避开了他，于是他清浅的亲吻落去了你的下颚。

你很快便在他熟稔地触摸之下开始喘气，因为他很快便找到了你想要的地方。你努力地调整着呼吸，你腹部发紧，你咬着牙把低吟全都堵在喉口，你的心跳慢慢加快，它们像擂鼓一样砸在你的胸腔并隐隐发痛。你已经很湿润了，腿根不住地颤动。被打开的穴像被唤醒了一般眷恋着他更多的给予。你的肉体已经先于你的精神向他屈服。

当他把阴茎刺入你身体时你张开嘴发出这个夜晚里第一个呻吟。你的脚尖绷紧，内壁吮咬着帮助他更顺利地贯穿你。满足感无法控制地充盈你的胸腔。你们如此契合。你的身体很快开始适应他的节奏，你想或许它们一直记得他的习惯和方式。

他近乎是温柔地操着你，你的腿被他扯开了抬到他的肩膀上，你被撞得摇摇晃晃，挤进你身体的楔子碾压在你自己也说不明白的敏感点。你歪过脖子眯起眼睛，绯红早已从你的耳垂蔓延到胸膛，从下腹传射出的快意让你需要咬紧牙齿才不会发出过于失态的声音。你知道自己早就硬了，而你们谁都没有好好碰过那个地方。他像是懂得你身体的每一个诀窍每一个部分，就好像他早已与你相处过无数个日夜，就好像你们一直在一起。

你垂下眼眸去看他，你发现他也在看你。那对瞳孔在夜里泛着冷冽的灰蓝色，你在它们上面瞧见你的倒影。

你突然胸口发紧，于是你逃开了那股视线。却转而在身下突然加重的力度里尖叫出来，你瞧回去，失控感让你慌张地想去推他，束缚你的剑体早已消失不见，手心被洞穿的伤口快速地愈合不见，你身上从来无法留下任何痕迹。

而他把你的手握住，抚慰着你紧绷的后腰。他凑下来啃咬你的耳垂，这就像是多少年前的那样。你忘记了曾经的你们多少次在这样的黑夜拥抱着厮磨。

你听到他在你耳边低喃你的姓名，低沉而沙哑的声音打磨进你的耳朵里，它们抚慰在你的大脑皮层。你的呼吸变得急促，你拧紧了眉毛，你已经太久没有听到这样的音色了，你迷恋他的声音。

是啊，你迷恋一切与他有关的东西。迷恋他的眉眼，迷恋他的音色，迷恋他的体温，迷恋他的决绝与冷酷，迷恋一切他从未留下过的东西。

你的所有爱，所以恨，所有欲连同他的姓名一起在故事落幕后被锁进心底。它们被时间无限放大，它们像是那场雨一样倾泻在你的身上。

_你是什么。_

你被他盛大而熟悉的气息笼罩着。

_你是谁。你是谁。_

_你好像他_ _，_ _为什么你那么像他呢。_

_你是他吧。_

_维吉尔。_

_维吉尔。_

_是你吧。_

你变得溃不成军。

高潮来临之际你条件反射地想要抗拒，而他强势又果决地将你揽进怀里。你陷入那片怀抱，你被他的温暖团团包围，它们那么熟悉，它们那么令人向往。你颤抖着，吃力地呼吸，你任凭他亲吻着你的嘴唇和脖颈，让他的呼吸撞去你滚烫的皮肤。你觉得自己的心脏在那一刻泛出剧烈的酸胀与疼痛，你终于记起你有多么想念这份逝去已久的体温与气息。你觉得喉头发紧，极乐前巨大的空虚与饥渴将你吞没，你的眼眶变得很热，下一秒浪潮凶猛地袭来时你呛出一声扭曲又疼痛的低哽。你揪紧了他的衣服，你把脸埋进他的肩弯。爱与欲的本能让你缩进你所爱之人的怀抱。直到发白的电光最终占满了你大脑。

你们一同到达顶峰。

 

Fin

 


End file.
